


(Try to Love Me and) I'll Try to Save You

by hexagonalyouth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, Kara is adorable, Lillian Luthor sucks, Secret Identity, SuperCorp, and hates flying, lena is gaaay, lowkey sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalyouth/pseuds/hexagonalyouth
Summary: Lena Luthor hates flying, so she's bound to hate her flight from Metropolis to National City. That is until bubbly and kind Kara Danvers sits next to her and talks Lena through her nerves. Lena soon finds a friend in Kara, and her name the subject of many Catco articles.Feelings of friendship quickly turn to something more and threats from Cadmus continue to grow. Will Lena discover Kara's identity as Lillian Luthor threatens the life of National City's darling alien? And will they ever sort through their feelings for each other?(This is my first fic)





	1. Kara flys in a different way

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Lovely by Twenty One Pilots

Lena Luthor hates flying, and she doesn’t know why she chose to take an airplane from Metropolis to National City when she could have driven instead. She closes her eyes and focuses on all the sites she would’ve seen if she’d been smarter as she listens to other passengers slowly fill up the plane.

She was sitting in first class, with a window on her right side. She leaned back into her chair and let the midday sun wash over her face as it streamed through the small, almost porthole like window. 

Lena had been frustrated when she was told not to use her private jet, it was the one perk she could find about flying, having the whole damn plane to herself. But her head of security had urged her to take a public plane, which would be harder for Lex to target.

Lena subconsciously wrinkled her nose when her thoughts turned to Lex. She hated what he had done to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to hate him. 

Lena had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed a passenger taking a seat next to her. Lena still had her eyes closed, but she they snapped open as she startled when her new seat buddy spoke.

“Are you a nervous flyer?” a pretty blonde woman asked. Lena was momentarily speechless as she took in the girl who had asked the question. Her hair caught the sunlight and it seemed to glow, despite being in a simple ponytail. The same went for the tanned skin, which practically seemed to take its energy from the sun itself. But none of those features compared to the youthful blue eyes that looked like they belonged in the sky, and the dazzling smile that nearly blinded Lena.

The CEO quickly composed herself before replying, “I am. I know statistically it’s the safest way to travel, but I find it…” Lena paused and waved her hand noncommittally, as she searched for the right word, “... disconcerting, to say the least.”

The beautiful woman next to her just smiled even wider and said “You don’t need to worry! Even if we do crash, which we won’t,” the woman hurried to add, “Supergirl would save us.” 

Lena studied the blonde bundle of optimism briefly. “You seem awfully certain of that.”

Lena watched in confusion as a blush suddenly spread across the blonde’s cheeks. Her cheerfulness was suddenly eclipsed by… embarrassment? Or was it uncertainty? The CEO couldn’t tell, as the new passenger started to fidget and looked down at her shoes.

“Oh, uh, well. Yeah, uhm-” the blonde cut off her useless stuttering and took a deep breath. “Well, last time a plane crashed in National City, Supergirl saved it, that’s all,” the girl rushed out.

Lena was utterly perplexed by the the blonde in front of her, and had been so caught up in the other girl, that she hadn’t realized the plane had reached the runway.

Lena sucked in a nervous breath and shut her eyes tightly as the plane started speeding up for take off. 

As Lena felt the plane suddenly lift off, and part ways from the ground, she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, as if it could block out the fact that she was suspended in a metal machine lifting above the surface of the earth. 

The woman next to her must have seen her fearful reaction, and began talking to her in order to distract her from where she was.

Lena was eternally grateful as she focused on the blonde tell her how she enjoyed flying and seeing the clouds and being away from humanity.

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blonde as she kept talking, seemingly unaware that Lena had calmed down.

She was staring out the window longingly and Lena started paying attention to what she was saying half way through her sentence, “-the clouds from above, they’re so pretty and ethereal. And I love how they catch the light. They’re so different from my home-” and the girl suddenly cut off her excited rambling before blushing, as if she’d almost revealed a secret.

Lena was infinitely intrigued by the woman sitting next to her. She studied the young face, and the large glasses that sat upon her nose, and the way the red flush continued up her cheeks after her babbling.

Lena chuckled lightly before offering a hand to the girl seated next to her. “I’m Lena, it’s very nice to meet you.”

The CEO watched in amusement as the blush only crept higher on the blonde's cheek, before she quickly reached out and shook Lena’s hand enthusiastically.

“I’m Kara, it’s- it’s really nice to meet you as well,” she answered as she nearly squeezed Lena’s hand to death.

“Well Kara, that’s quite the grip you’ve got there,” Lena added with a light chuckle.

Kara gave her a confused look that seemed reminiscent of a puppy, before she quickly released Lena’s hand and the blush continued to build along her high cheek bones.

“Oh my, Miss, I mean Lena, I’m so so sorry, I - I didn’t meant to-”

Lena cut her off with a good natured smile and said “It’s fine really, no harm done.”

Kara sighed in relief and slumped against her chair.

Lena watched as her blond hair continued to catch the light bouncing off the clouds below them and found herself enamored with the babbling girl, and found she would love to know more about her.

“So,” Lena started out conversationally, “what has you on the flight from Metropolis to National City?”

Kara smiled timidly, and her fingers toyed with the end of her navy blue pull over that was above a white blouse.

“Oh I actually live in National City. I’m flying back from seeing my cousin, who lives in Metropolis. I was there to celebrate a promotion I got at work, which is also how I got first class seats; my boss had them booked for me, otherwise I’d never have taken a plane,” Kara answered, vaguely motioning to the cabin she was seated in.

“Congratulations then. What’s your new job?” Lena asked, her curiosity building. If Kara loved to fly so much, why wouldn’t she have normally taken the plane, she wondered idly.

“I’m a reporter for Catco Magazine!” Kara answered with pride, a triumphant smile on her face. “I was Miss Grant’s assistant for two years before that, but she’s moving onto new things as well,” Kara added, a slightly sad undertone dimming her grin.

Lena was astonished. She never would have predicted that Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media would put up with, much less rely on someone who seemed to be so easily flustered.

Kara must have caught onto her momentary surprise when she smiled again and said “I was super good at bringing her lattes on time.” Her smile widened and turned a little cheeky, as if she was having small inside joke with herself. “How about you? Why are you on this flight?” Kara asked after a pause.

Lena quickly weighed the worth of telling her new flying mate about L-Corp, and revealing her last name. The possibility of frightening away her new means of distraction on this flight wasn’t worth it, so she decided to keep her story vague.

“Oh well, I’m actually moving to National City. I’m flying over to get my apartment set up, as all my stuff has arrived,” Lena answered, deciding it didn’t give away too much information.

Kara beamed next to her and said “Well then welcome to my favorite city! You’ll love it here, we have so many great things to see!” 

Lena was amused by the girl’s enthusiasm for her hometown. “Many great things indeed. One of them being Supergirl, no less.”

Kara instantly blushed again and began stuttering out another reply “Oh, ha ha, yeah, uhm. Yup, Supergirl is - she’s really cool too, I guess.”

Lena raised a single eyebrow at the girl, surprised by her flustered state over her city's superhero. Lena just shook it off and took it in stride, deciding to change the topic to save Kara any embarrassment.

“Well since I’m new to the city, and you’ve obviously lived there a while, where are the best places to eat?” Lena asked genuinely.

Lena was endeared as Kara’s eyes widened and she quickly started detailing every restaurant that sold pot stickers in the city, thoroughly going over the pros and cons of each place that served them.

Lena and Kara idly chatted for the rest of the flight about the attractions of National City and Metropolis, keeping the easy conversation flowing between them.

Lena was shocked when she felt the plane touch down on the tarmac again awhile later, amazed by how quickly the flight had, well, flown by for lack of a better word.

Lena quickly realized she didn’t want to lose who she considered to be her first friend in National City.

“Would you mind if we exchanged numbers?” She asked Kara. “I would hate to lose a friend so quickly in my new city,” she supplied when she saw that Kara looked a little confused.

Kara’s perplexed look quickly turned to an excited one as she nodded and tugged out her phone.

“Absolutely! Here’s my phone, why don’t you give me yours and we can put each other’s names in!” Kara said as she offered her phone to Lena.

The CEO froze briefly, debating on whether she should enter her full name, or how to avoid that.

The two exchanged phones as the plane taxied to its gate, and Lena found her solution. She typed ‘Lena (from the plane)’ into Kara’s contacts, before adding her number beneath it.

Kara finished as well, and the two gave their phones back to each other. Kara had typed ‘Kara Danvers’ with a puppy emoji next to it. Lena laughed when she saw it, and almost missed Kara’s awed expression as the joyful sound pushed past her lips.

Kara’s smile nearly blinded Lena again as it got even brighter before she said “You have a beautiful laugh, Lena from the plane.”

Then it was Lena’s turn to blush before everyone started getting up and reaching for their bags in the overhead compartment. Both women stood quickly and grabbed their bags before exiting the plane and entering National City’s airport. 

Lena had a hired car, which would be pulling up outside the airport, and offered to give Kara a ride home.

Kara’s cheeks were tinged with red once again as she said “I really appreciate it Lena, but my sister is coming to pick me up.”

Lena nodded in understanding as her car pulled up. Before she could move to get into her car, she found herself in a quick hug from her new friend.

“I really hope to see you again sometime, and remember, you can always text me if you have a sudden hankering for potstickers,” Kara rushed out as she grinned at Lena.

Lena smiled back at Kara before saying “Of course. Thanks again Kara, have a safe trip home” before ducking into the back seat of the car as it pulled away.

Lena looked back over her shoulder briefly to wave, but found she couldn’t see Kara or her bags anywhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm not sure if it's good or not but it's a good way to get better. So here it is. I'm guessing this work will be 10 to 12 chapters but we will have to see.


	2. Lena flies again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a lot longer and heavier. I just wanted to get it out before school started back up for me. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted me to reply to comments. I totally can so just let me know if you guys would want me to do that

Lena stood on her balcony overlooking the city she now calls home. With her forearms resting on the railing and her eyes trained on the masses of people below, the CEO felt powerful and ready to turn L-Corp around. Lex had dragged the Luthor name through the mud, and Lena was hoping that rebranding and relocating would help her restart the company.

Lena sighed, because while a new city and a new name might be enough to separate L-Corp from Lex’s reputation, it would never be enough to free her from her brother’s shadow.

Lena had been in National City for five days now and had yet to make any new friends. Unless you considered her secretary, Jess a friend. She was good at her job and keeping Lena running as her company’s transition was in progress, but that didn’t exactly qualify as a friend.

Lena had yet to hear from Kara Danvers, the reporter she had met on the plane. To be fair, Lena hadn’t reached out either, but she figured that the blue eyed girl had connected the dots between her name and face, which was scattered across the news due to her move to National City. Not many wanted to be friends with the sister of a convicted psychopath, and Lena told herself she understood that.

However, Lena didn’t really understand at all. Kara had seemed so nice and welcoming, she had almost believed that Kara wouldn’t care about her last name.

She sighed heavily again, as the sun beat down on her black hair and pale skin. It was a shame to have such morbid thoughts on such a sunny day, Lena thought sullenly.

Her introspective break was cut short by Jess calling out to her, carefully sticking her head into Lena’s office. 

“Ms Luthor, a Ms Danvers is here to interview you. She’s from Catco.” Jess called out as Lena walked back indoors to sit at her desk.

Lena was momentarily shocked and remained speechless. Jess cocks her head to the side and frowns slightly with a puzzled look.

“Ms Luthor?” Jess cautiously asks again.

Lena shakes her head, trying to accept the unexpected turn of events. Lena remembered seeing an interview with Catco on her schedule, but never really thought about what it could mean.

“Of course Jess, please send Ms Danvers right in,” Lena finally replies.

Jess smiled and quickly ducked back out of the office, and held the door open for Kara, who walked in with the brightest smile Lena had possibly ever seen.

Lena took in Kara’s presence, and let a small grin slide onto her face. Her blonde hair was in a low bun, and her glasses reflected the light coming into the room. Despite the wall made of windows letting the sun stream in, Kara still managed to brighten the whole office.

“Ms Luthor!” Kara greeted in excitement before continuing. “I didn’t know if I’d see you again after the plane. I’m glad I got the chance to interview you.” Kara was practically bouncing with excitement.

Lena’s trepidation of a friend judging her for her name slowly melted away as she let Kara’s words wash over her.

“Kara, please, no need to start with formalities now. Call me Lena.” 

“Absolutely Mi- uh, Lena,” Kara answered as her smile only grew.

“So I hear that I’m being interviewed for Catco,” Lena said. “I see you’re moving up quickly.”

“Yes, well, Miss Grant put in a good word for me and recommended I interview you despite my rookie status. She said we needed something fresh for the Luthor name,” Kara supplied.

Lena nods in understanding. The Luthor name certainly did need something new, and Lena was glad Cat had chosen Kara as the place to start. Lena also knew that Cat was aware of Lena’s weakness from pretty women, and wondered if that had factored into Cat’s decision.

“Well then, let’s get started.” Lena said as Kara sat down on the other side of her desk.

Kara pulled out her notepad, pen and recorder and asked if Lena was okay with being recorded, which she of course agreed to.

Kara started off asking, “So why National City? Was it to get away from Lex?” 

Lena realized that Kara really was meant to be a reporter. She was thorough and unafraid to ask questions despite the answers she might get.

“Well, if I’m being honest, the main reason for the move certainly was Lex. He brought down this company when he fell, and I’m determined to raise it back up to the economic power I know it can have.” Lena paused briefly as Kara took down notes and thought about her next answer.

“National City was just the logical place to go. It has the right infrastructure and environment to sustain a large tech company. Additionally, there was already an L-Corp building here, so there was no need to build it up from nothing.” Lena told Kara.

Kara nodded and looked down at her notepad. When she looked back up Lena thought she saw the faintest hue of red coloring her cheeks.  Kara followed up, asking, “And did the presence of a Super in town affect that decision at all?” 

Lena smiled, pleased with the challenge that question posed. Brushing the question off would look foolish, following the events between Lex and Superman in Metropolis. However, fixating on the question and showing too much interest in Supergirl would be dangerous, if it made her seem as though she were following in her brother’s footsteps.

If Lena didn’t have to worry about public perception she would have explained that of course it did. Supergirl would be able to protect Lena and the company if anything huge were to happen. Lena also had something of a fascination with Supergirl and her constant heroism. She was intrigued by the selfless fighter and wondered about the woman behind the crest.

But Lena could never say any of that. So she chose her words carefully and said “Yes, it factored into the location. Supergirl is a hero, not the alien menace Lex assumed she would be. Having head quarters in a city protected by her is a benefit, not a risk.”

Kara smiled widely despite the fact that her cheeks were still colored by her flush. 

“Well spoken, Lena,” Kara said, before flipping the page on her notepad and prepping her next question. 

Kara continued with a few inquiries about the future of L-Corp and how Lena felt about its current standings. 

Before wrapping up the interview Kara asked “And is there anything you want to say that wasn’t an answer to any of those questions?”

Lena smiled, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to distinguish herself, apart from the rest of her family. “I am not my brother,” Lena started purposefully, “And I do not share his views on aliens, especially the Supers. I will build L-Corp into a company you can trust, even if you were not born on this planet,” Lena concluded.

Kara’s smile was dazzling as she turned off the recorder and closed her notepad, before storing both in her bag and standing up.

Still smiling, she turned back to Lena saying, “Thank you for having this interview with me.”

“Of course, Kara. I’m glad you’re the one doing this piece.” Kara nodded in response as Lena stood up as well, before offering her hand to Kara, keeping the interview professional despite the hug they shared a few days ago. 

Kara took it eagerly, and her grip was not nearly as tight as it had been on the plane as they shook hands.

“I hope this isn’t the last time we talk?” Lena said, though it came out sounding like a question as she walked back around to sit at her desk.

Kara smiled briefly and nodded. “I hope not either.”

\------

Kara couldn’t help but smile as she soared above the city. Her interview yesterday with Lena had gone so well even though she had found it hard to concentrate when looking into the enchanting green eyes of the CEO.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she nearly missed it when her sister said her name in her earpiece.

“Supergirl, we have an issue,” Alex alerted Kara, her voice hinted at something like worry. “You’re not going to like this.”

The Kryptonian instantly pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on what her sister was saying.

“What’s happening Alex?” she asked, a sense of foreboding building due to her sister’s tone.

“It’s Lena Luthor,” Alex said as Kara felt her heart drop, “her chopper is being targeted by drones as we speak. She’s-”

Kara immediately dashed towards L-Corp’s tower before her sister could finish telling her the location.

Kara spotted the helicopter that was losing control taking off from of the building. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Kara raced to the top of the skyscraper, taking out one of the drones with a fist, while simultaneously picking up on Lena’s frantically beating heart with her super hearing. Kara also heard the weak fluttering of the pilot’s heart, and knew she needed to put the chopper down quickly. 

She spotted the other drone still shooting at the chopper and flew over to it, using her x-ray vision to pick up clues as to who had sent it. All she could see was the word ‘CADMUS’ painted on the back.

Suddenly the drone turned away from the spiraling helicopter and aimed at Supergirl. Bullets started spraying towards her, and Kara tried to fly through them to the small airborne weapon.

Kara yelped when she found that the bullets had a slight sting and were pushing her back. Kara took a quick dive as she felt bullet shaped bruises forming along her chest and torso. Despite her confusion, she pulled up from her dive and used her heat vision on the underside of the drone before it quickly exploded in a small ball of fire. 

Kara paid the falling scrap metal of the drone no heed as she rushed to help stabilize the chopper that still had Lena inside.

The pilot was clearly unconscious, though Lena was still aware of the plummeting chopper as her heart raced with fear. Kara quickly grabbed onto the landing skid and saw smoke rising from the tail rotor as she pulled the chopper down to the landing pad. 

When it finally touched down, Kara reached inside and turned off the engine and applied pressure to a bullet wound in the pilots abdomen while turning to look at Lena.

“Are you alright Ms Luthor?” She asked over the sound of the slowing blades. 

“I’m - I’m fine,” Lena said stammered. “What was that? Who sent those?” She asked as her voice continued to shake.

Kara continued to listen to Lena’s frenzied heart rate when she said “We don’t know yet.” 

Kara took one of her hands off the pilots wound and pressed it to her ear. “Agent Danvers, the drones were unmarked and lead lined, except for ‘CADMUS,’ painted on the back; we need to look into that. Also send agents to escort Ms Luthor to the DEO, I’m bringing the pilot to the hospital,” Kara informed her sister.

Kara noted Lena’s slightly dazed expression, which had an undertone of confusion in it.

“On it, Supergirl. Get him help quickly.” Alex replied before cutting out to tell other agents.

“Agent Danvers as in Kara Danvers?” Lena asked as her heart began to slow down.

“Her sister, actually,” Kara explained. She heard the vans starting to pull up to the base of the building. “Alright Ms Luthor, if you don’t mind I’ll fly you down to the bottom of the building where agents are waiting to take you to the DEO. They’ll make sure your apartment is safe in the meantime.”

Lena nodded as Kara tucked the pilot under one arm, and wrapped her up with her other. She slowly and steadily hovered over to the edge of the building.

As they approached the side Kara whispered softly to Lena, “Don’t look down Ms Luthor. Just keep your eyes closed.”

Lena nodded again and tucked her head into Kara’s shoulder so she wouldn’t be able to see the height. If she hadn’t been so hyped on adrenaline she would have wondered about how the hero knew about her fear of flying.

Instead she focused on the feeling of a steady descent as Supergirl lowered them to the ground. She soon touched down on the sidewalk and whispered “Alright, I’m going to hand you over to agent Danvers. She’ll make sure you’re alright.”

Lena finally found her voice again and said “Thank you, Supergirl,” though her words shook from her earlier panic.

Kara simply stepped back and nodded before zooming into the sky, taking the pilot to the hospital. 

Agent Danvers walked over and ushered Lena into one of the vans with a reassuring and soothing tone. “We’ll just wait at our base until we’ve checked to make sure your home is safe.”

Lena simply nodded again before stepping into the unmarked, black vehicle she would be waiting in.

Nobody knew that Kara had forgotten to mention the bruising that was supposed to be impossible. No ordinary bullets should have been able to leave the marks that were already fading beneath the yellow sun.

\-----

The next evening Lena was sitting at her desk, looking blankly at her screen, and felt completely exhausted. She probably could have taken a sick day, but L-Corp was just getting off the ground and there’s nothing better than work to get drone attacks out of your mind.

She continued to try to make sense of the spreadsheet in front of her when there was a small commotion outside her doors and she heard Jess’s voice just as Kara Danvers burst through the doors with an anxious expression. Lena can’t help but think that the dusk lighting suits her.

“You can’t go in there!” Jess squeaked as she followed Kara’s determined pace. 

So maybe there’s one thing better than work to get yesterday’s events off her mind.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor I tried to stop her! She’s just so fast!” Jess tried to explain while throwing a dirty look at Kara.

“Lena I’m so sorry but -” Kara started before Lena cut them both off.

“It’s okay. Jess please make a note to send Kara Danvers in right away whenever possible,” Lena said, leaving Kara with an awestruck expression and Jess with an exasperated one.

Jess sighed and mumbled something that sounded close enough to a yes for Lena.

“Really?” Kara asked with her face still a mask of surprise.

“Really. Now what had you busting in here in the first place?” Lena asked, finding that her exhaustion had evacuated her body as soon as she saw Kara.

“Oh, right - yeah. I just really wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, my sister told me - and the news - and the -” Kara spoke, tripping over what she wanted to say before Lena interjected.

“I’m fine, but I’m touched by your worry,” Lena said genuinely. She really was amazed by Kara’s show of anxiety over her well being. After growing up with Lillian and Lionel as parents, Lena was unused to sincere expressions of emotion.

Lena watched as Kara’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Oh good. I just needed to make sure.” She seemed to look around and finally notice where she was, and Lena saw Kara’s face transform into a look of disapproval.

“Lena! You were attacked yesterday! Why are you back in the office? What’s the point of being the boss if you don’t make use of setting your own hours?” Kara asked as her worry sprang back up.

Lena looked quite amused by the outburst before walking to the shelf on the wall and grabbing an oddly shaped metal object. 

“Would you like to see what I’ve been working on, Kara?” Lena asked with a smirk as she ignored Kara’s previous inquiries.

Kara’s indignant look made it seem as though she wasn’t going to give up on her line of questioning, until her eyes caught on the metal device in Lena’s hands.

Apprehension dawned on Kara’s features as she asked, “What’s that?”

“This?” Lena asked playfully, holding up her newest product. She smiled and explained “It’s an alien detection device. It’s not fully developed yet, and still has quite a lot of problems. It's not accurate at all, but I'll show you what a negative test looks like.”

Kara watches in mixed horror and fascination as Lena places her left thumb on the sensor. After two seconds the light on the other end of the device was illuminated by green.

Lena smiled with pride as she looked down at the negative result. “And that's what it will look like if you're human. The sensor analyzes the skin placed on it and takes a DNA sample. That's where a lot of the errors we are still trying to work out come from.”

Lena walked over to Kara and offered it to her. “Yours should turn up green as well. Would you like to try?” 

Kara stood silently for a beat, before she took a step back and turned around to put more distance between them. “Don't you think that outing someone as an alien is too invasive to put on the market? Especially with how many people out there still harbor anti-alien sentiments?” Kara asked instead.

“Well an alien is more of a  _ something _ than a  _ someone _ , don't you think?” Lena asks back, before continuing by saying “And I think it's a person's right to know whether they're talking to someone from Earth or something born somewhere else.” Lena replies.

Kara’s expression is stormy as she looks at Lena. “What about Supergirl?” Kara bursts out. “I know her, and she's a someone. Just as I think any alien who lives on this earth is.”

Lena studies Kara for a moment, taken aback by the uncharacteristic show of indignance from the usually bubbly reporter.

“Supergirl is different though, isn't she? She looks just like us and more importantly, she helps us.” Lena considers her words before adding, “And I'd still say someone should know if they're talking to - well - someone who can pick up a bus with one finger.”

Kara maintains a sour look on her face but realizes she's arguing with the wrong person on this subject, and she has certainly met bad aliens before. She can see where Lena is coming from.

Lena softens when it becomes clear that Kara doesn't have another reply. “You were right in the plane by the way,” Lena says. When she catches Kara's puzzled look (that still somehow reminds her of a puppy) she adds, “When you said I wouldn't have to worry if I crashed.”

Lena paused thinking back to Supergirl’s heroics and kind words. “Supergirl did save me,” she concluded and smiled at Kara.

The Kryptonian’s stiff posture loosened and she gave Lena a soft grin.

Lena remembered how they had gotten into the conversation and once again gestured to Kara with the device and asked, “Do you want to give it a go then?”

The reporter realized she had no easy way out of this without making Lena suspicious. Kara prepared herself before reaching out and hoping that the device really doesn't work.

As Kara rested her thumb on the sensor, she felt her heart try to hammer it's way out of her ribcage. 

A tense second passed before the light turns red, but not quite as red as Kara’s cheeks. 

Lena chuckled at Kara’s terrified look before brushing it off and saying “I told you it was still in development. We are working on these little issues.”

Kara nodded hurriedly before a voice sounded in her ear.

Kara just managed to keep herself from flinching when her sister said “We need you back here Supergirl. We have a lead on Cadmus.”

Kara can't respond but she dug her phone out of her bag and made a show of looking at the time.

“Oh, Lena, I'm so sorry I have to be home for a movie night with my sister, I - I've really got to go,” Kara said, and hoped Alex understood why she isn't responding. 

Lena had a bemused expression but she waved her hand noncommittally to show that it was fine. “Of course, Kara. I appreciate you checking up on me.”

“Anytime. I'll see you soon,” Kara called as she walked out, and just barely heard Lena’s heart flutter with the hope of  the unspoken  _ next time. _

\-----

If Kara was being honest with herself, she was slightly disappointed when Alex didn’t even startle as she zoomed in to the DEO to stand next to her seemingly out of nowhere. Kara pouted a little wondering if she’ll ever be able to spook her sister.

Alex caught the look and rolled her eyes before informing Kara that “Using the puppy eyes will not change the fact that you can’t scare me.” Kara only pouted harder in response.

Alex started walking to the computer room where Kara’s hearing picks up on Winn typing away at his computer and J’onn waiting besides him. Whatever they asked Kara here for is important.

Kara nudged her sister as she walked through the halls with complete composure, too uptight for her, despite the House of El crest that sat proudly on her chest. Kara figured everyone needs to loosen up a little, especially everyone in the DEO.

“So,” Kara started conversationally, “Lena has an alien detection device and made me try it out.”

Kara grinned as Alex’s sure stride faltered and she spluttered something unintelligible before hissing, “ _ Kara! _ ”

“It’s okay, she’s convinced the device is faulty and it was just a false positive.”

“You could’ve started with that!” Alex said reproachfully.

“What, and miss out on all my fun?” Kara whispered playfully as they entered the room where J’onn and Winn were waiting.

“What’ve we got?” Alex asked in way of greeting. 

Winn suddenly spun his chair around to face them, and merely pointed to the screen he’d been working on as his answer.

All that Kara could see on the screen was a picture and file of none other than Lillian Luthor.

A crease formed between both the Danvers’ eyebrows as Kara asked, “Why are we staring at a picture of her?”

J’onn approached solemnly as he said “Because Lillian is the director of CADMUS.”

Kara’s world froze for an instant and all she could think is  _ oh, Lena. _ Kara can’t imagine having her mother make an attempt on her life.

J’onn turned and asked, “Supergirl, do you think Lena might have anything to do with this?”

Kara can’t believe Hank just asked her that as she turned to face him looking extremely disappointed. “Are you asking me if I think Lena sent drones after herself? Are you asking me if Lena is just Lex incarnate? Is that what you’re asking? ‘Cause we both know Lena had  _ nothing _ to do with this!” Kara said as her voice rose along with her her temper.

Alex laid a calming hand on the hero’s shoulder and quietly said, “The best way to avoid suspicion would be to put herself in danger.”

Kara whirled on her, disbelief written across her face at her sister’s question. “And what would she have to gain? There is nothing for her to gain there, other than an injury! The attack’s only purpose was clearly to take her down!” Kara pointed out incredulously.

Nobody could argue that point until Alex said, “And what about her alien detection device? She could pin this attack on aliens and use it to boost the demand before it comes out?”

“I just told you it is months out from release and doesn’t work yet! It would be folly to have propoganda this early. Come on Alex. Listen to yourself!”

The three of them acquiesced to her point. But J’onn doesn’t let it totally drop and said, “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t know about CADMUS and her mother’s role.”

“She doesn’t,” Kara stated without a doubt in her mind.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “And how would you know that.”

“I don’t. But I trust her. I really do,” Kara replied earnestly.

J’onn pinched the bridge of his nose as Alex heaved a sigh. They both know there was no point in arguing with her when she was like this.

“Fine. But I don’t trust her and I want you to watch her. Not only to monitor her, but also in case there’s another attack,” J’onn said clearly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Kara nodded and said, “I’ll go let her know now,” before she flew off without giving any of them time to interfere.

Alex shook her head at the spot her sister had stood a moment before. She thought she knew exactly what was going on with Kara when it came to Lena, and she didn’t like it.

\-----

Kara enjoys the city lights rushing by below her as she flies to the now familiar balcony on the L-Corp tower. The alien is not surprised to find the CEO working at her desk, despite the fact that it has been dark for hours.

Kara lands softly and taps lightly on the glass, hoping to avoid scaring Lena, who quickly turns and spots her before getting up and letting Kara in.

Lena sits back down at her desk and asks, “And what can I do for you Supergirl?”

Kara is pretty sure she doesn’t mistake the smirk that passes across Lena’s face due to the decidedly flirtatious tone she had used.

Lena has the oddest feeling of déj à vu as she spots the red that is splashed across the hero’s cheeks as she tries to clear her throat.

“Ah, uhm, Ms Luthor. I’m here to talk to you about the information we’ve gained since the attack,” Kara informs her.

Lena’s playful mood disappears and is replaced by something colder and more calculating.

“I see. So? Who targeted me?”

If anything Supergirl looked even more awkward, which seemed as though it would have been hard to do. “Uh, yeah. Well an organization called Cadmus was behind the attacks,” and something about that name tugs at Lena’s conscious, but before she can focus on it Kara continues by saying, “And I’ll be keeping a much closer eye on you in order to avoid and stop any further attacks.”

Lena nods as she says, “Well that sounds like a plan, especially if that means you never have to fly me anywhere again. I really  _ hate _ flying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know the tense of this chapter kinda flips a lot so sorry about that. I'm trying to work out the best way to write this. Also I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's where a lot of the plot really begins so it's a little less humorous or whatever. Also I know I said 10 to 12 chapters. But that was a lie. Just a lie. It's gonna be at least 15 I think.
> 
> Another heads up, school starts up for me tomorrow so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. I want to try to have it up by Friday, but at latest sometime on Saturday.
> 
> So let me know what y'all think of this one.


	3. Party in the Green Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this is late. This is the first time I've really written an action scene so forgive me. But here it is

Lena really didn’t enjoy parties. She'd learned from a young age that they were nothing more than a way to put forth an image, to push an agenda, and to make allies by rubbing shoulders. At least that's what being a child of the Luthors had taught her.

However, she could appreciate the ambience of clinking glasses and undertones of manipulation. Just because she didn't  _ enjoy _ them didn't mean she wasn't in her element. The subtle mind games were exactly what she excelled at.

She had held this party for her employees of L-Corp to help them feel as if they were getting to know her, and impressing upon her the importance of their job. After renaming and relocating she thought it would be prudent to raise morale, so to speak. But doing so would require sacrifices. Sacrifices such as her spare time that she could have used to get through the stack of reports that was still growing on her desk.

Despite the fact that she thought it was a slight waste of her time, Lena was already seeing her employees warming up to her, and beginning their political games.

The man standing next to her was speaking about… well Lena wasn’t really sure what he was talking about. Even though she nodded along with the story and made the appropriate comments as he continued, it wasn’t a very captivating subject and she found her attention wandering to other subjects.

One in particular being Kara Danvers, the reporter who hadn’t judged her by her name, but rather by her own merits. The girl who was so far her first and only friend in the city.

The CEO wished she had been able to invite the other woman, but knew it would look odd to invite a Catco employee to an L-Corp gathering.

Withholding a sigh, Lena nodded as the man next to her grew animated even as her thoughts grew more distant. Her mind was captured by glasses framing sky blue eyes that lit up brighter than the sun with a smile.

As caught up in her thoughts as she was, Lena was beyond shocked as the windows blew in on all sides and screaming began.

Everyone ducked under their arms as glass streamed down, and figures in black swung into the windows off of suspension ropes. Lena had thought that whatever floor they were on would be private enough to not be interrupted. How wrong she was.

“Everybody hands up! Get on your knees!” cried a masculine voice from in front of her. Everyone immediately complied to the instructions as fear coursed through their veins.

Lena looked up to see one of the men pull of the ski mask he had on his face with one hand as his other still clutched the oddest looking weapon she had ever seen.

Lena instinctively knew the weapon was alien as it was a sleek silver cylinder with some form of grip that the man was holding onto. Despite the odd form, the oddest thing about it was the glass compartment within the barrel that glowed a sickly green. Lena was instantly intrigued in spite of the panic sweeping through her.

“Nobody move,” the man without the mask said. His eyes were a cold grey and his face was hollowed out with a sinister look. “Move and you’re shot, we wo-”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a streak of red and blue collided with his back, sending the man flying. In his place stood Supergirl, assessing the rest of the men.

“Saved again,” Lena said under her breath as she watched the hero’s mouth tilt up into a smirk.

Lena studied her as she did a quick 360, counting the assailants in the room, who all had their weapons trained on her. Lena noticed all of their guns looked much less alien than the currently unconscious ring leader’s. They looked distinctly human, though Lena could tell they still weren’t normal guns. They had no magazines loaded and had a small box just above the stock.

Before Lena could hypothesize their purpose, Supergirl sprang into action, knocking three of the invaders into the wall before anyone could blink.

“Get down!” she yelled in her most authoritative voice, and every partygoer did so immediately, many of them with tears streaming down their face.

Lena counted 5 assailants still standing, aiming their guns toward the caped hero. Supergirl rushed the two that were standing nearest to her just as one of them on her left got a shot off.

A sound wave erupted from the barrel of the gun and hit Supergirl square in the chest, sending her into the wall behind her where she left a crater.

She staggered to her feet and Lena watched as a grimace of pain spread across her features. She flew faster than the CEO’s eyes could follow and clotheslined two men before catching another with an uppercut, leaving all of them incapacitated on the floor. She dashed off to the two men across the room left standing. They both managed to fire the sonic blasts, which again knocked the hero back onto the floor behind her, which was luckily free of and civilians.

Lena watched as her employees scrambled toward the exits on their hands and knees, paying the ground littered with glass no heed as they frantically tried to escape the situation. The two men left standing were too preoccupied with the Super to try to stop the fleeing people. 

Lena followed their example and began crawling toward the emergency exit as she began to hear the whir of helicopter blades. She assumed that the choppers were Supergirl’s back up as she continued to pick her way across the floor.

Supergirl unsteadily pushed herself to her feet and dodged the next shot sent her way. Lena was shocked to see blood trickling out of her ears as she fought her way towards the assailants.

Lena finally made her way to the exit door and began to usher those who hadn’t already gotten out into the staircase, still watching the action unfolding between National City’s hero and the armed men. Lena saw through what had once been floor to ceiling glass walls the choppers stabilizing and turning to the side to display sharp shooters with their aims trained on the assailants fighting against the hero.

Supergirl rushed one of the assailants and let her momentum carry her to dodge another sonic blast and take out the one standing closest to her.

She shoved that one into the wall and turned to her next target as a voice cried out over a megaphone. “Disengage and lay down your weapons! I repeat: Disengage!”

Lena watched as Supergirl was unaffected by the instructions and rushed the next attacker. Lena assumed the girl couldn’t hear due to the hits she had sustained and the trails of blood the dripped out of her ears.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion as Lena realized that the man with the alien gun had recovered and was beginning to aim his weapon at Supergirl with a vicious smirk marring his features.

The hero flew at the last combatant with the sonic gun and wrestled the weapon from his grip before knocking him out with a reserved blow to the temple.

Lena cried, “Supergirl, behind you!” as the leader had raised the silver barrel to point right at the caped back of the hero.

Supergirl didn’t hear her cry as she stood looking down on the man she had just neutralized before two gunshots ripped through the air.

Lena watched as the leader was kicked back by the recoil before jerking as he was hit by a bullet from the chopper hovering in the air beside the building.

Lena looked over, stunned and horrified to see the bulletproof girl fall to the ground with an agonized cry, a green crystal the same color as the chamber on the alien gun sticking out of her left arm.

The hero clutched at the bleeding wound before drawing her hand away as it burned.

“Supergirl!” a frightened voice yelled as none other than agent Danvers glided into the window with a rope set up similar to those of the attackers who had broken through the windows earlier.

The agent rushed to the aliens side as she collapsed towards the floor, her ears still bleeding sluggishly and a look of intense pain twisting her face.

Lena rushed from her spot by the door to help as agents began rushing up the stairs.

“Supergirl, can you hear me?” agent Danvers asked with quiet worry.

The hero nodded and forced what was supposed to be a brave smile on her face, even as it fell short in a grimace. “Barely” she replied.

Lena studied the gruesome crystal coated in the girl’s blood as the Alex slowly grasped the the glowing green.

“Alright Supergirl, you’re gonna need to be brave for just a second longer, okay?” Lena asked loudly to ensure she was heard as the agent sent her a grateful look.

The hero nodded and squeezed her eyes shut before Alex quickly yanked the protruding crystal out of the girl's arm.

Supergirl gave a pained groan as Alex threw the green substance to the opposite side of the room. “We’re going to get you out of here to heal up. I’ll catch up as soon as I can,” Alex told her as agents with a small portable gurney walked towards the girl on the floor after exiting the elevator.

The hero merely nodded again but looked to be in less pain as the blood flow out of her arm was quickly ceasing.

Alex took her hand and squeezed it before letting go and turning to face the other agents. “Cuff the assailants and get them ready for transport.”

Lena observed the agents go about their job before turning to Alex who was watching over the task’s completion. “So,” she started awkwardly.  “What was that green stuff? How could it harm someone invulnerable?” Lena rushed out as she looked at the agent.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Alex replied smoothly. 

She turned to look at the CEO, seeming to reevaluate her presence. “I’ll escort you to the ground floor. We are going to have to have someone check out your hands,” Alex said with a vague gesture to Lena’s fists, which had blood oozing out of them from the numerous scrapes she’d acquired crawling through glass.

Lena was somewhat surprised as she felt pain lance up her arms. She hadn’t even realized they’d been bleeding.

Lena shrugged and walked toward the elevator with the agent in tow. They waited in silence before the elevator arrived and they walked in. Alex pressed the button before assuming a stiff posture with her hands behind her back, facing the closing doors.

Lena studied her frame and noticed the worry pulling the woman’s features down. Lena understood her worry for the caped hero, and had noticed the particularly close relationship between the two.

“So I know you already said you couldn't, but there’s really no chance of you telling me about the green crystal?” Lena asked into the silence.

Alex seemed to stiffen even further before she replied curtly. “No there’s not. What would you want to do with a weapon to hurt Supergirl anyways?” 

“I simply want to know. It’s better to be aware, and that way we can restrict the substance,” Lena replied, defending her intentions.

“My agency is perfectly capable of that on its own,” Alex said harshly. 

“And what agency would that be?” Lena followed up.

Alex stayed silent, and after a few tense seconds waiting for a reply, Lena released the breath she had been holding, realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer.

As the elevator doors opened and the two woman stepped out, Lena paused and turned to Alex. “Tell Supergirl I hope she’s okay.” 

Alex looked back at her and nodded and said “She’ll appreciate it,” as Lena walked off toward a nearby ambulance to get her hands bandaged.

 

\-----

 

Kara sat under the sun lamps in the DEO waiting for her sister to get back. She was worried about Lena as she hadn’t been able to check on her after the attack before being whisked off to get checked up on and under the synthesized ‘sun.’ 

She hadn’t been expecting much of a fight at all, and had been shocked to encounter issues with the sonic guns, which nearly ripped apart her ear drums.

She had been more surprised still to feel kryptonite rip through her skin and cut through her nearly impervious armor. No regular attack mission would be equipped to take her down, and Kara found herself wondering why an L-Corp party had been used as a trap.

Kara was taken from her thoughts as the door to her room opened, revealing a worried looking Alex.

Kara gave her a tight smile and said, “Hey Alex. What’d I miss?”

Alex rolled her eyes at her cheeky tone. “We were seriously worried about you Kara.”

Kara pouted and brought out the puppy dog eyes without even meaning to. Alex rolled her eyes harder in response before a smile broke through her downcast features.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she breathed as she hugged Kara.

The sisters smiled into the hug, soothed by each others presence, and thankful that they were both okay. Kara found her mind drifting back to her first few years on a foreign planet with a sister who helped guide her through life on a strange new world.

Feeling especially grateful and nostalgic, Kara hugged her sister tighter, while still being careful to keep her strength reserved. One of the infinite number of things Kara missed about Krypton was not having to measure her strength at any given moment. 

Kara was distracted by her reminiscing when her phone began to ring on the metal stand next to the bed. Alex pulled herself out of her little sister’s arms grudgingly in order to determine who it was that would be calling the hero at this time of day. It was nearly nine at night after all.

“Who is it?” Kara asked, confused.

“Let me check.” Alex picked up the phone and watched as the name Lena Luthor slid across the top. She arched a teasing eyebrow at the girl lying beneath the lamps before handing the phone over. “What’s Lena Luthor doing calling you at this time?” she asked with a coy tone.

Alex was about to hand it over when she thought about the events that had landed Kara in the position she was in now. An attack on the very woman that was calling her.

“Kara…” she started, horrified, before snatching the phone away before the younger girl could grab it. Kara gave her an even more confused look due to her strange behavior. “Tell me she doesn’t know.” Alex said as steel began to reinforce her voice.

Kara instantly looked shocked. “No! Of course not! I never told her, and I’ve been good about hiding it!” When Alex gave her a disbelieving look as the phone still rung in her hand, waiting to be answered.  “Alex, I swear! Now give me the phone before it goes to voicemail,” Kara said reaching out towards her sister.

Alex continued to give her a questioning look, but slowly transferred the phone to Kara’s waiting hands.

“Hi, this is Kara,” she said formally.

“ _ Kara, I’m so glad you answered. I assume you’ve seen the news? _ ” Lena’s voice came through the device shakily, as if the adrenaline that had been pumping through her hours before hadn’t quite faded.

Kara had not, in fact, seen the news, but she was pretty sure she could make an educated guess on what it had been about.

“Yes, of course. Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?” Kara rushed out, ignoring her sister as her brow dipped down further.

“ _ Everyone’s alright for the most part, just a couple of injuries from the glass. And well, everyone besides Supergirl I guess. _ ” Lena answered. Before Kara could come up with a stumbling and awkward reply, Lena continued saying, “ _ The guns really affected her. She was bleeding. But your sister was there. So I’m sure she’ll be alright. _ ” She sounded relieved, though a little worry had managed to find it’s way into her tone.

“I’m sure you’re right, she’ll be fine,” Kara said as her sister’s look started to seem more like a glare. “I’m glad you’re alright.” Kara added.

“ _ Thankyou. I am as well. But the main reason I called tonight is because I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind stopping by my office tomorrow night. _ ” Lena sounded a little nervous and shy, which surprised Kara,who had always seen the CEO as stoic and confident. “ _ There was something I was hoping to discuss with you. _ ” 

“Oh- uh, yeah. Absolutely. I-I can do that,” Kara answered messily, surprised by the question and change in demeanor.

“ _ Great. I hope to see you around… hm, let's say seven? _ ” Lena asked.

“Yeah that works for me. I can’t wait to see you.”

“ _ Wonderful. Have a good night and I’ll see you then. _ ” 

“Yeah. C-cool. Bye Lena,” Kara said, still a little off balance due to the shift in the woman, before hanging up.

Kara turned when she heard her sister scoff on the other side of the room. “No wonder she doesn’t know you’re Supergirl. You’re about as smooth as sandpaper around her,” Alex said, as she turned to walk out of the room.

 

\-----

 

After the attack, Lena had been sent home to rest, but she was too hyped from long passed fear and too distracted to get any work done. Which is how she found herself sitting behind the computer in her home office, looking at a screen and debating the ethics of her next choice.

Lena was a scientific mind, and her inquisitive nature had been effortlessly trapped by the glowing green that had managed to hurt the unharmable.

Lena was sure that her brother had information on the substance. Going down a warpath with what was nearly an alien god meant a certain level of preparedness was required. Lex wouldn’t have launched an attack without every weapon at his disposal.

Lena’s curiosity violently warred against the thought of finding the information Lex had used to harm thousands. She wasn’t her brother, and she would never use the substance to harm the girl who had saved her more than once by now. But she felt like she was  _ drowning _ in the unknown, and she had the means to answers at her fingertips.

She wouldn’t abuse the power. In fact, she’d probably never use it at all except to study it. She just ached to know what was so special about the mineral that it could pierce impenetrable skin. What in the vast universe could take down the virtually unstoppable.

Her hand twitched on the mouse, awakening the screen. The answers were right in front of her and she found she could no longer turn down the opportunity to learn them.

She entered the password to her computer, and then clicked on a folder named “Family Pictures.” Lena knew she could’ve thought of a less conspicuous name, but she didn’t expect anyone to be digging around in her apartment.

Lena looked at the time as the file was loading up. It was just after midnight, and she’d had a long day. She resolved she’d go to sleep as soon as she found the answers she was looking for. She had an important question she had to ask Kara tomorrow, one she couldn’t afford to mess up. She would need her rest.

Suddenly her computer screen turned black, and words that would torment Lena for days shone on the screen:  _ Cadmus Files. Search: _

Lena froze as she read the name of the organization that had tried to kill her twice by now, assuming the attack today was perpetrated by the same people, which was very likely.

The CEO swallowed past the hard lump in her throat that was restricting her air.

She still needed answers, no matter where the game from.

Lena slowly moved to mouse to click on the search bar before resting her fingers upon the keyboard. After a moment of hesitation, fueled by the knowledge that nothing but harm had come to her from this organization, she began to type in the name that had started it all.  _ Superman. _

Warily, Lena hit enter, and waited no time at all as the file on the alien instantly loaded.

_ File: Superman _

_ Species: Kryptonian _

_ Origin Planet: Krypton _

_ Aliases: Clark Kent _

Lena gasped at that. She had never expected a reporter as  _ human _ as Clark seemed to be the Man of Steel himself. Once she recovered from her shock Lena continued to read.

_ Known Relatives:  _ _ Supergirl _

Lena was tempted to click on the file for the other hero, but she figured Lex wouldn’t have compiled enough information in the short time he had been free while Supergirl was active. She decided to continue to scroll down the screen.

_ Status: Alive _

_ Power Source: Yellow Sun _

_ Known Weaknesses: Kryptonite _

Lena knew she had found was she was looking for, but found herself drawn to the final entry of information in the file.

_ Additional Information: Superman and Supergirl are the last known survivors of the Kryptonian race. Krypton exploded due to unknown reasons nearly fifty years ago. It is not known how they reached Earth. Kryptonite is the only known substance that can harm Kryptonians. It is a radioactive compound from Krypton that has several known types. Kryptonite generally glows green, while other forms have different colors. Long term exposure to Kryptonite weakens any Kryptonian. Full effects have not been explored. _

Lena leaned back in her chair as she tried to process all of the new information. She twirled her chair slowly so she could look out her high rise windows at the skyline of National City; the city Supergirl had chosen to protect.

Lena couldn’t imagine the weight of being one of the last of her kind constantly resting upon her shoulders.

Lena suddenly resolved to help the hero, however she could. She would get a hold of some Kryptonite (Lex was bound to have some hidden in one of his old warehouses) so that she could analyze the mineral, and help the hero fight against it. She wouldn’t tell anyone of her plans, as it would put the caped girl in danger.

She would get a hold of some, analyze it, then get in touch with Alex, to discuss it with her. The agent wouldn’t be happy, no one likes the thought of a Luthor with the means to hurt a Super, but eventually she would come around and realize that Lena was trying to help.

Decided, Lena set about locating Kryptonite, and finding a way to have it discreetly delivered to L-Corp.

How was she to know that in doing so, she set in motion the events that would lead to the downfall of the very hero she was trying to protect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay, so I know this is like a week late, but man my life has been so crazy. I have exams next week, and had 1 two weeks ago, as well as had to drive to Chicago. Then on Monday I had a 4000 word paper due and then a 1200 word paper due on Friday. Its been crazy.   
> Anyways. Here it is. As I said, first action scene so tell me how you feel about it. Also tell me how you feel about the direction of the story and stuff if you want.  
> Thank you guys for the encouragement, and I plan to have the next chapter up a week from today, after my exams.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm not sure if it's good or not but it's a good way to get better. So here it is. I'm guessing this work will be 10 to 12 chapters but we will have to see.


End file.
